


Strike a pose

by be1chka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, No Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be1chka/pseuds/be1chka
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt was known by now in the fashion industry. His peculiar looks and energy had granted him great jobs and some of the best photo shoots Ludwig had seen in a while. It was obvious he was a natural: so confident, bold, charismatic and friendly; everything the blonde aspired to be.
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Strike a pose

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo uwu  
> I'm so excited to finally start posting my fics here on AO3!  
> i've been writing original stories/fanfictions for ages, but I've always been self-conscious and never posted my stuff online before oof...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this rather short one-shot of my favourite hetalia pairing!  
> Both Gilbert and Ludwig are models and they're complete strangers, so no, no incest haha 
> 
> If you want leave a comment down below, I'd love to receive feedback ^^ 
> 
> See you guys soon,
> 
> Belchka :*

“Are you the new model?” 

A foreign voice startled the anxious blonde, who was too focused on the makeup artist slathering foundation over his cheeks to realise that someone else had gotten close to him.   
A light chuckle and a hand on his shoulder was all he needed to lose his cool and jump on his chair, as if he had just laid his sight on a ghost.

“Ah... someone is nervous!” 

There was something so endearing about that chuckle, it was crystalline and held no malice, which made Ludwig appreciate it all the more.   
“I apologise!” Blush dusted over his cheeks as soon as his eyes met the ones in the reflection in the mirror, looking at him with childish excitement.

God, what an idiot you are, Ludwig! 

“I mean- I’m not nervous, I was just lost in my thoughts.” The blonde stuttered, clearing his throat and straightening his back, making himself look more confident in the presence of this man he had never met before. Oh, but Ludwig was indeed thrilled to finally talk to him. He would lie if he dared to pretend he had no idea who this was.   
Gilbert Beilschmidt was known by now in the fashion industry. His peculiar looks and energy had granted him great jobs and some of the best photo shoots Ludwig had seen in a while. It was obvious he was a natural: so confident, bold, charismatic and friendly; everything the blonde aspired to be. Never would he have thought that he’d meet such a star on his first day! Ugh, how was it possible that he looked even better in person? His smile was so bright, and it was getting increasingly harder for the blonde to hide his crush for him.

Breathe, relax, don’t make yourself a fool in front of him. 

“No need to be scared, man! You’ll do well- if they thought you weren’t ready for this, you wouldn’t have gotten the job in the first place.” His voice was pretty soothing for being quite loud, and it made the seated man tug his lips upwards, thankful for the words of encouragement. 

“Y-Yes, you have a point.” Ludwig nodded at him, barely feeling the woman’s hands on his head as she began styling his hair now that he fully realised that Gilbert Beilschmidt was actually there, talking to him.   
“I... I almost forgot! It’s a pleasure to m-meet you. My name is Ludwig.” What an awful presentation, hopefully the albino isn’t going to consider you a weirdo from the get-go. Yet it seems like his shyness amused the other greatly.

“My pleasure, Ludwig! I’m Gilbert.” 

To that the blonde simply nodded, acting as if that name was completely new to him, but apparently that wasn’t enough for Gilbert to believe it, because his smile slowly turned into a cheeky smirk. 

“Am I making you nervous by any chance?!” 

Heavy silence fell between them before Ludwig mustered the courage to respond. What the hell was he supposed to say?! Surely, meeting one of the models he looked up to was a big deal for the blonde, but it just added to his previous anxiousness.   
“I... you- no! I was trying to recall if I ever saw you before... o-or if I’ve heard your name.” He gulped hard, averting his gaze from the albino.   
“Of course!” While Gilbert seemed to be holding back his laughter, he didn’t give Ludwig the impression that he was making fun of him. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, yet he wanted to believe the man could understand him and his emotions on some level.

“It was really nice to get to talk to you, Ludwig- however I have places to be now, and I can’t stay here for much longer.” 

Of course, you idiot, were you expecting him to waste his time with you? It shouldn’t have saddened him, yet it did. The first- most likely, only- time he got the chance to talk to him and he ruined it because of his damn attitude.   
He was about to open his mouth and politely say goodbye to the man, wish him a good day in hopes to salvage his reputation, but before he could say a word he got interrupted. 

“If you’re free for lunch you can meet me just down the street at that new sushi place- I’m sure you’ve seen it on your way here.” He handed him his business card, his smile now going back to the pure one he was sporting before.   
“Call me later on just to let me know if I should wait for you.” And with that said, he turned around and made his way to the exit, yet, before he reached the door he looked back in Ludwig’s direction, catching the blonde looking at him with mouth agape, still holding the card in his hand.

“Good luck with your shooting, blondie!” He raised his voice just enough to be heard, winking at him before disappearing behind the door. 

Well, maybe Ludwig still had a chance to make a good impression on Gilbert.


End file.
